What Should Not Be
by Japyra
Summary: Team Kakashi weaves a web:complex, delicate, unbreakable, that pours anthrax on everyone caught. A beautiful conundrum between three different souls on interlaced paths. Of course there is blood. 6:I am someobody nobody knows. Perhaps that makes me nobody
1. Unholy Cleanliness

Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto when the Eskimo wear bathingsuits.

A/N: A little drabble. I might make it a collection of randomness later on, but my evil uncle wouldn't leave me alone until I posted this so...

§

Jiraiya watched his student trudge slowly back home, blue eyes unsettlingly defeated. He knew what was wrong of course, why his only pupil was acting out of character.

Naruto by nature was a messy creature. His apartment was filled with old, stained(_not dusty, nothing near the blond could ever be still enough to collect dust) _furniture. Empty ramen packages, dented kunai, spilled paint, and an assortment of unmentionables littered the floor. The walls were dented with shuriken and suffered the untalented art of its owner. And no matter how many times Sakura or Hinata had cleaned it (_His teammate because she said it would be very dishonorable for a ninja to be killed by ten-day all food that sprung to life or tripping over a wrapper and falling on a broken knife. His girlfriend because she said that he deserved to have it clean.)_ the room always reverted back to its discorded state. It was like the Kyuubi vessel. Neglected and trashed, but unwilling to back down and fall apart.

The Frog Hermit was messy too. When they were younger, Tsuande lost a bet to him and had to clean his room. It took her two days. The furniture was splattered with failed attempts of cooking and various explosions.(_He always ate out now._) The walls were covered by nude posters and sketches he had done himself during peeping. X-rated magazines, kunai, and sexual items of various assorts covered his floor. The first time his team had entered, Tsunade nearly destroyed it with her freakish strength and even Orochimaru blushed a little. But after the debris were scattered (_and the sanin stopped hiding in his closet)_ all adult content went back up. It was the only way the ninja could feel at home. Perverted_(but artistic_) he told himself.

However, the nine-tails child had cleaned up. He had fixed his biggest mess and that left the dull resignation on his face. As the perverted teacher watched, he felt a long forgotten stab of guilt. His student had to clean up because he had failed to.

Naruto killed Sasuke. Jiraiya left Orochimaru go.

But it wasn't right for the Uzumaki to be tidy and neat like that. It went against everything he was—the number one blond, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja. He shouldn't have had to make a choice between his home and his friend. He shouldn't have had to kill Sasuke in order to save everyone else. But he did.

The boy had picked up where his teacher had failed.

But as Jiraiya watched him go, he knew the price had been too high.

After all, Uzumaki Naruto was a messy creature by nature.

§

The submit review button and cursor are a little girl and her lost puppy. Wouldn't it just cheer everyone up to reunite them?


	2. Unrequited Love

A/N:Hehe... looks like this did become a drabble collection.

§

At age 12, Haruno Sakura was the weakest link to Cell 7. She was the pink-haired princess with a crush, and good only as a hindrance. By the time she was 13, the girl had lost the boy she claimed to love and endangered the boy who claimed to love her.

The Fifth watched her apprentice with intelligent amber eyes.

_Sakura, how you have changed. _

The emerald-eyed child had come in desperation for the two people she loved, _(platonic and romantic_) and Tsunade had seen herself in the girl. For that she took the Haruno daughter under her wing, determined to strengthen her. But now the slug sanin had come to realize something.

The blonde woman would admit that she was conceited. She hid her age with a jutsu, kept her hair bound in a braid, and her toenails painted a sassy crimson. When she had seen her younger self in the female member of Kakashi's Team, the woman had wanted the girl to become like her: powerful, beautiful, respected. But looking at her now, the 'legendary sucker' saw a mistake in her training.

The kunoichi continued slipping scrolls, salves, and shuriken into her bag; oblivious to the pair of sad eyes looking over her.

Sarutobi's team had broken apart when Orochimaru betrayed them.

The silver-haired jounin lost his group when Sasuke left.

Sakura fought for her dubbed brother and her so-called love.

Tsunade had lived for her brother and her boyfriend.

They had been one in the same. And that was where the Hokage went wrong.

Her apprentice loved Sasuke, the bastard traitor who left her heartbroken. That is the equivalent of her loving Orochimaru(_Jiraiya had once written his two teammates together in one of his novels. He was out cold for three months after that, between a super-human punch and a number of nasty ninjutsus.)_ Her brother was the Kyuubi vessel, who ended up protecting her while the amber-eyed woman had always been the protector of Nawaki. Tsunade had loved, lost, and never loved again. She thought she was strong for that. But observing the younger medic, deft hands tyeing up the bag and sandaled feet jumping gracefully to the windowsill, the woman learned.

The weakling of her team was stronger than her mentor would ever be. Sakura had never received love in return, and yet she kept giving it. She grew in strength not because of a need to overcome the pain in her heart as the blonde sanin had, but to prevent pain from those who had always protected her. The medical kunoichi was unrequited, and that made her strong.

Which is why the Fifth Hokage now watched as her pupil leaped from the window, escaping Konoha to once again try to find Uchiha Sasuke; why she would certainly be meeting Uzumaki Naruto on the way.

Sakura loved forever.

§

Reunite Sakura and Sasuke by pushing the review button!


	3. Difference

§

He stumps slowly away from the battle, blood matching the crimson wheels of the sharringan he has yet to deactivate. Orochimaru watches his apprentice in silence, a sadistic smile hiding the inner thoughts.

He won't do it.

Inhuman eyes watch as the Uchiha grasps his katana and disappears into the trees, to tired to recognize the chakra of his teacher. The golden irises shift away from the receding form and back onto the hole-blown, ripped-up field that suffered their battle.

A small, orange figure is prone on the ground, and even without getting closer the blood-matted blonde hair and soaked clothing tells the Sound leader who it is. And he knows now.

Sasuke won't kill Naruto.

It isn't that the missing nin can't kill the Kyuubi. The proof is the body lying face down. The avenger refuses to kill his former best friend for the same reason he betrayed the blonde,

Uchiha Itachi.

The elder brother turned kin-slayer that the dark-haired boy loved to hate. That man is both the bane and the reason for his younger brother's existence. The only other Uchiha attained the ultimate power of the sharringan by killing his closest friend. And in the demented mind behind those caged black eyes, killing Uzumaki was becoming the one he wanted to kill. And although a lot could be said about Sasuke's mental health, the runaway sanin knew he separated the difference between him and his brother by that one fact.

Uzumaki Naruto—the opposition of the two Uchiha.


	4. Twist of Time on our Tale

_A special request from lilxcutexmonstah--thanks for being a great reviewer!_

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly my friend, when pigs fly.**

§

Five years ago, if you had asked anyone from Konoha who would be the Sixth Hokage, they would have grinned and replied, _Uzumaki Naruto_.

No one would ever have said, _Haruno Sakura_.

Of course, then, people of Konoha have a very mixed-up perception of the legendary Team 7. The Sixth knew this, but she never bothered correcting them. Better to leave them with their wild rumors of romanticism and glory then the crimson stained truth.

_"The first was Uchiha Sasuke—and he was the greatest of the three!"_ The children would gossip. _"He was handsome and strong and ever so cool. But he had an important mission to avenge his clan and had to leave Konoha one day to train._" The pink-haired Hokage always smiled softly when she heard this. Funny how even after his death, the prodigy managed such a following. She supposed that if she corrected them with his betrayal they'd be less inclined to fight over who got to play his role. But they were kids, and they deserved to be happy. And despite everything that happened, perhaps the cold-hearted nin deserved to be remembered as someone like that.

_"Then came Uzumaki Naruto, he was the prankster!" _Some other kids would laugh. _"He always smiled and never cried, but he was never as strong as Sasuke. One day he left Konoha after training to find his rival and prove he was better."_ Whenever the green-eyed medic listened to this she would frown. If Naruto was so weak then why was he the one to rid Konoha of its greatest threat? If he felt less that Sasuke, then why was the raven-haired Uchiha the one who ran away in search of power? The sad fact was that the Kyuubi was the strongest member of Team 7. If not physically, then emotionally. He was loyal to a fault and never failed a promise, save one.

"_Last, there was Haruno Sakura. She was so beautiful that all the other ninja wouldn't fight her." _Little ones would sigh. "_Instead they would try and please her. And she could save anyone with her healing powers." _The kunoichi never stopped wincing when she overheard these remarks. So beautiful—please! The girl couldn't even get the boy she doted upon hand and foot. And it always seemed that the shinobi she was traveling with got hurt because of her. Maybe ninja didn't fight her, but they certainly fought over her. Tsunade had taught her medical justsu, and she was good. But not perfect. After all, what does power mean if you can't save the ones you love?

It was a strange day then, when the Sixth stumbled upon a group of children she recognized playing behind the Academy. The cute little brunette with pigtails and wide blue eyes was undoubtedly Ino and Shikamaru's, while the tawny-haired boy waving a kunai was Tenten and Neji's; and the chubby little red-head was Chouji and... whatever his wife's name was.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you!" Kenji exclaimed, leaping as well as his bulk would allow in front of the girl.

Aki didn't make a sound as he stepped in front of her too, his white eyes looking haughty.

"Naruto...Sasuke..." Aya muttered, looking gratefully at the two boys in front of her.

It was then that what the two boys were fighting came into view. Despite the innocence of a garden snake, it made the Hokage's heart clench.

"Die Orochimaru!" Naruto charged at the snake, only to stumble over his own legs and trip.

"Hm, I got it idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed, darting forward to jab his kunai at the snake which barely evaded.

Sakura stayed behind, looking worried at her two friends.

"Not if I help it!" Naruto yelled, charging forward again.

This time the snake wheeled around and used its tail to thwack the kid to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, running to catch the boy as he fell down.

Sasuke kept fighting the snake with his knife. He managed to strike at its side and the creature became frightened enough to bite. Two fangs sunk down on the boy's arm. He groaned and knelled on the ground, holding the wound as the garden snake slithered off.

The woman watching almost stepped forward, but for some reason her eyes were unable to train away from the spectacle before her. Besides, most of it was acting. A garden snake can only do so much damage.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura dropped Naruto and ran toward her other teammate.

"I must follow Orochimaru for power to avenge my family." Sasuke muttered, standing up to walk away.

"No, I love you! Please don't go!" Sakura clung to him with fake tears in her eyes.

"I don't care." Little Sasuke replied, smacking her head.

The other Sakura slumped to the ground where the non-orphan Uzumaki came to her. "What happened?"

The brown-haired Sakura clung to him. "Please Naruto... save Sasuke!"

Naruto frowned a little. "I love you Sakura, but I'll save Sasuke; after all he's my best friend too."

Sakura nodded and tottered off. "I'll go train with Tsunade so I can get strong and help them."

Naruto chased after Sasuke who had again cornered the poor snake.

"Go away, I need power." The non-avenger Sasuke stated.

"No, I'll bring you back because I promised Sakura." Naruto replied, charging.

A short tussle commenced of the two boys, with which Sakura rose and ran after the animal which again had attempted to flee. Naruto soon got up and walked back to his female friend.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I failed."

She smiled sadly at him. "It's okay. I'll get big and strong to help you."

He winked. "Yeah, and don't forget that I'll become Hokage some day."

Now came the second part of the act—the one that made the medical kunoichi not far away draw in a shaky breath and clench her first beside her heart.

Sasuke faced Naruto.

"Orochimaru get out of his body!" The red-haired boy yelled angrily.

The brunette traitor shook his head, smiling. "Sasuke isn't here anymore."

The boys tussled again, while little Sakura waited for a moment before darting in to separate them.

"Stop it!" She cried out, coming between them.

Unfortunately, the two nin couldn't stop the powerful assaults of Chidori and Rasengan. Two fists tore up her flesh (while in reality, the boys tapped their female playmate) and she fell limp.

The former opponents were silent, wide-eyed for a moment.

"Sakura... Sakura!" Naruto cried out, cradling his teammate in his lap.

"Curse you Orochimaru—I'll kill you for that whether or not you do have Sasuke's body!" That was most certainly not the wording the real Kyuubi had used.

But the prodigy seemed to be himself again. "Did we kill her?" There was fear in his voice, disbelief perhaps.

The wannabe Hokage looked up with teary eyes at his best friend. "Why did you have to come back now? She's the one who wanted you to come home! She loved you!"

The Uchiha stayed quiet for a long moment. Then he drew out his katana. "I loved her to." The katana was nothing more than a twig the little boy poked himself with.

The other boy watched in double-shock as his other teammate killed himself, smirking one last time at the statement. Naruto couldn't move from the blue-eyed girl's body. Instead, he shut his eyes and picked up a kunai knife.

"I wanted to be Hokage... but those who leave their friends behind are worse then scum. And I may be a lot of things, but I'm not that bad." The boy slid the kunai's dull slid along his wrist, pretending to die.

The girl stayed down a little longer before getting up, eyes going wide at the sight of her love and brother.

Before Sakura could stop herself, she was in the middle of the game.

"What are you kids doing? A storm is coming so you all had better get inside." Her soft voice was chiding... calm, somehow.

The three children of her friends shuffled with some level of shame, except for the Hyuuga, of course, who merely nodded before turning tail to obey her command.

The Sixth was left standing out in the rain, glad she had an excuse for her tears.

_Ino... Neji... Chouji... Shikamaru... Tenten... what have you been telling your kids?_

But even as the thought came to mind, the cherry blossom fingered the necklace she wore—a single blue jem.

_I'm going to be Hokage some day!_

_I do love her._

"You two left me... and now all I can do is live your dreams."

_Wait for me though... I'll come see you soon._

§

**Reviewing makes the world go around(Love works too, but it is so much harder;-)**


	5. Linear Perspective

**Disclaimer: **Dears... you'd know if I did.

**REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END! JUST READ THE DAMN THING PLEASE!**

_-----------------------------------------------------_

_Linear Perspective: The ability to convey a three dimensional object on a flat; or one dimensional media._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

To myopic eyes, Team Kakashi was blatant.

Uzumaki Naruto was brash, tasteless, and short-sighted. He was the blindly optimistic ninja who conducted missions in the most vulgar, nonobjective form possible. The boy sported the most lucid clothing, and was dead last in his graduating class.

Haruno Sakura was cute, weak, and knowledgeable. Her soft features and green heart was ill-used as a kunoichi. The girl could hardly wield a kunai anymore than the sky was orange. Her intelligence was overrun for a love-sick heart and it made her vulnerable.

Uchiha Sasuke was powerful, seductive, and broody. He was a genius shinobi who spoke less than he glared. Ill-tempered but mysteriously good-looking the boy was ambitious, and stoic. He did what was needed easily. And was done. The perfect weapon.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Underneath the Underneath" The eyes that could cast Team Seven.

The Cell was more that flat forward. It had dimensions—angles that could scarcely be caught. The gennin group was a prism—changing depending on the light that glimmered upon it.

--------------------------------------------------

Naruto had two sides behind the number one hyperactive ninja mask. The first was the Protector. The blond wasn't a fox, fox are tricksters; he was a dog. He risked his life for acquaintances and would sign in blood roses for friends. The Kyuubi _hated_ people in pain, even if it was karma's retribution. He _could not_ watch a woman in any sort of agony. To the orange shinobi, male and female might as well be different species. Men could take a few hits. They were durable, harder to break and a lot more course. Boys needed support, not protection. Girls needed protection. It wasn't that he truly thought less of them—after all Tsunade and Sakura had punches that could make anyone think twice and temper's to match—but woman seemed so much more fragile, prettier. No one cared if a mangy mutt died on the side of a road, but if a doe-eyed, soft-furred, puppy died it was tragedy.

Then there was the Cornerstone. Despite the foxy nin's intense and self-sacrificing dedication to others, he had a dream. Or rather an ambition. Anyone who had spent more than five minutes with the demon vessel would sigh the phrase out.

_"Future Hokage"_

But there was something beyond just the title. The orphan wanted to be _known_. He used pranks and jokes to gather attention to himself. The village elders may have hated them, but at least they _acknowledged_ him. Uzumaki had a bitter fear of abandonment and loneliness from a secluded childhood as an outcast. That was why when his best friend committed betrayed them, it hurt worse than any other pain. And so he had sought out the rogue, for friendship as well as revenge. He may be a bottom stone, but he was going to make sure that the _teme_ remembered that he was still damn important.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had two sides under her Cupid's arrow, weakest link, intellect. The first was the Nurturer.

The kunoichi loved her two boys. So much that it hardly seemed to her like they were separate individuals. They were some grouping—Summer, Spring, Winter... Fire, Earth, Water... Bird, Bee, Flower... Pink, Red, Blue—a chain. And in her fictitious plan, Naruto became Hokage, Sasuke gained revenge, and she was always there beside them. After all, her dream _was_ them. Being a medic just helped that. The pink-haired nin always denied it, but she really did care for her stupid blond teammate. In fact, it was because she cared that she treated him in such a way. If the healer was crueler, she would have led him on. But Haruno would always keep her brother at a distance with sharp words and hard hits. At a distance, her refusal wouldn't hurt so much. On the other hand, the flower worked to get closer to her love. She didn't just want to be by the ice-cube's side—she wanted to be _with_ him. It was childish and blind, but it was real. That was what the green-eyed kunoichi told herself every time. They would fight and she would cover. They would sin and she would punish. They would hurt and she would heal. They were growing up to be legends, and she was proud. Sakura was always there, nurturing her boys. Even when one of them left. After all, it was a _fictitious_ plan.

The other side of the Hokage's apprentice was the Dreamer. Society embraced the Kyuubi as the unrealistic one. But in actuality, he was merely determined. The dolt knew, understood the harsh realities of life. He just chose to break every one possible in the most extravagant manner. The medic, on the other hand, was truly naïve. Her small family was all alive. Her best friend/rival had never betrayed her. She had never taken a life. To the cherry blossom, the world was not even black and white. It was colorful. There was yellow. He was bright, hard to miss, and annoying. But someday they could be like siblings and he would rule Konoha. And yellow's best friend was blue. One day; blue would be within grasp and she would never let him go. Blue would become lighter and smile more as red rubbed off on it. Someday they would become purple. A good, pretty color. They would all achieve their dreams. They would all fight, eat, breath together and die together at an old age and with a happier legacy then their predecessors. Maybe red, blue, and yellow could get a big house together. Then white could marry yellow if they wanted. And their kids would be friends, and their kid's kids could be friends. Not even the sky was their limit.

And then blue turned black. Yellow became orange, and red became green. There is always an awakening in the mornings. Its called growing up.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was not only an avenger, though he would rather kiss Na-... well, maybe not that much in denial. He liked to cast off his 'weaker halves'. However, a whole mirror is always more effective then a fragmented one.

The Uchiha was a Nestling. The reason behind the crazed power drive was a crying little boy with black eyes, kneeling beside his dead parents. The annoying girl grew up—harshly maybe, but it still happened. The dobe never was a kid, so he has no reason to age. But the prodigy was ripped from his childhood like a bat out of hell. So suddenly. Too suddenly. There was too much blood to go back to that innocence. Too much longing to push forward. He was stuck—a wandering little boy-man. The raven-haired ninja embodied everything biting, unaffected, and omnipotent... because he was so afraid of letting another person in again... afraid to be that helpless little brother again. In their three man cell, he and the idiot had always been closer than he and the pink-haired princess.

_"The Dobe is stronger._" He told himself. "_The Dobe is useful."_

The truth was: _"The Dobe doesn't get hurt as easily." _

_"The Dobe doesn't break."_

Maybe he loved that chartreuse-eyed little gnat. Maybe he didn't. He wouldn't dwell on it. Because even if the sharringan-user did, that was all the worse. Because he had loved his mother and his father.

He had loved Itachi.

And he was still the little boy-man with no home. Running forever toward the only family he had left. Even if he didn't realize that was what he was doing.

The cold-hearted heartthrob was a Contradiction. He had been since the massacre. It all started the first day of their official naming as Team 7, right after Kakashi's bell challenge. He had stated his goals then, in slightly less blunt words.

Kill Itachi. Resurrect Clan.

His hate demanded that his elder brother die by his hands for the atrocity. However the elder Uchiha was the only other surviving member. Sasuke was going to kill the rest of his clan, and then wished to revive it. The next one would be his power. It had never been hidden that the black-eyed shinobi lusted for strength. He left to go to Orochimaru because Konoha was not making him better. Konoha was too _weak_. But he only became angry with his hometown when a certain loud-mouthed rival bested him. He was jealous because dead last had become so much more _competent_. Konoha had made the dobe better, and yet he left because his home was too weak.

Then there were his relationships. Love-Hate. Or rather Hate-Love, with the bitter acrimony stuck forward. The stoic ninja fought bitterly with his rival. But that was also his best friend. He snapped daily at the pretty little pest onto him. Even if he silently wished to give in. The prodigy's life was dedicated to hunting and killing Itachi. And in the thick of denial, his brother's betrayal stung so much because he loved him. Yet that was the reason for the contradictions. Denial. The sharringan-user refused to acknowledge the truth and found himself wandering in a mists of self-employed lies. And in his lost travels, he became the ultimate irony.

Sasuke became Itachi the moment _he_ betrayed Konoha and left _his brother_ to trail after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

These complicated web of personae were led by a man who had so many angles he was rather curved and drawing him completely was impossible. But as for Team Kakashi gennin...

You just have to draw them out in linear perspective.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is the damn thing your supposed to read: **I had this great idea for a Kakashi-centered one shot, but I need to know the name of Kakashi's father. I know he was White Fang, but what the hell was the guy's name??? I've looked it up and it seems to change each time!!!! So if anyone knows, please just tell me. Gracious!


	6. I am somebody nobody knows

Sorry about the long wait. This is a Sakumo piece I was dying to write. Don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

I am a somebody nobody knows. Maybe that makes me nobody, I do not know.

They say that we are tools—emotionless, existing, exorcising. We do not love, laugh... live. We are a necessary sacrifice for the greater good.

As though something like that even exists.

But now my Gothic ramblings may have confused you. You see, I am a shinobi. A weapon for my village, unfeeling. People here my name and quake. My hands are stained red as my heart burns black. Yet, we aren't all the legends say.

We do hurt, and we do care. And it kills us everyday.

I killed a man once.

Yes, I have killed many men and women; but that is different. On missions, people are no longer humans; but rather prickly obstacles from your goal. Killing an enemy, be it civilian or ninja, is much like tearing down an obtrusive wall. When comrades speak with each other, missions aren't included: If you had to seduce and sleep with the target, you can still be a virgin. If you killed an entire family, you can still be innocent. Life is always separate from missions.

Yet, I took the life of a comrade. I murdered.

They told me I was not to blame, that he was foolish and selfish and shamed. But I know it was me.

We were on a retrieval mission, and I was carrying the scroll. But the enemy ambushed me and so I tossed it to him. He took it, pouched it, and went back toward me. We fought together against the enemy nin, but one poorly-aimed slash with a kunai and the scroll was destroyed. It held important war tactics for our rival country.

When we returned, I looked up to him as my rescuer. However, all they saw was a failed mission. Another loss in another war and another fallen hero. They hated him, because they had loved him. Because he had been their hope.

I could have stood up for him, protected him for my life. But I didn't. I turned away from until it was too late to do any good.

Suicide. He was twice the shinobi half of us were and he took his own life. It was sick and unfair and I felt dizzy when I heard. Shame.

Now, I see his son. A lonely, broken man who stares longingly at the memorial gravestone for all he lost. And it started with his father, who I murdered with my silence and weakness.

I wonder if he will grow weary of life one day too. I only hope it is after me.

There are no words I can offer to console the boy; for I was his father's murderer.

Who am I?

I have no name but the wolf mask I wear. I am an item with feelings, an impossible thing. I am nothing more than a mediocre ninja.

But I killed Hatake Sakumo.


End file.
